


Under a rock

by TheWriter321



Category: awesome - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter321/pseuds/TheWriter321
Summary: Injuries.





	Under a rock

"NATE"!! Elena yelled. " Where the hell are you"! NAAAAATTTEEE!!!! She brushed branches aside and grumbled loudly. They were supposed to find the cave together not get lost. Elena tugged her hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face and slipped. It's amazing how dirty mud can make you. Elena looked down and saw her shirt was covered with not mud, but blood.

Elena could feel her heart beating through her chest. Blood covered her white button down shirt. The horrific smell of it made her gag. Fear crept into her body when she began to think whose blood it was. "Nate...." Elena whined. She forced herself to get up and ignored the throbbing in her left arm. She limped towards the direction of thick leaves. Elena decided she would go to the cave and see if Nate showed up. She slowly walked towards the direction where the cave was supposed to be. Blood crept down her ankles. She couldn't tell if the blood was her own or from her fall. The rocky cave came into view. Elena got excited and ran towards the entrance. 

She cautiously stepped inside. "Nate, are you here?". She crept forward and into the long, dark tunnel. The cave split up into three sections. She picked the one on the very right and walked quickly. " Elena"! came a yell. "Nate where are you"? "Nate! I'm in the OOMPH! Elena's wind was knocked out of her and she landed face first on the floor. "Elena are you alright"? came Nate's panicky voice. ELENA!.   
___________________________________________________________________________

Nate ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. Unfortunately, running isn't a very wise option in an uneven cave. Nate learned that the hard way. He fell face first but caught himself with his hands. Ignoring the blood on his hands, he ran towards where he had heard his wife's voice. " Elena, where are you! Elena!" He sprinted into a long, narrow tunnel. He slowed down and sighed with relief when a familiar blonde head came into view. Elena appeared to be unconscious on the hard stone of the cave. " Oh, no", Nate gasped as he spotted the pool of red liquid around Elena. It seemed that she had fallen from the tunnel above into a more narrow one below. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Elena.....", he gasped. He pulled out his mud-streaked cell phone. " Sully... can you come here? ". Nate spoke. " what's wrong kiddo"? Sully questioned. " Elena... Sully.. she's pretty banged up". Sully's eyebrows wrinkled in concern. The only time Nate had sounded like that was when Elena was a severely injured by a grenade at Shambhala. " Be there soon as I can". Nate slid his phone back into his bloodstained pocket.

He put his hand under Elena and flipped her over. He nearly screamed at the sight. Half her face was covered with bruises. Her shirt was tattered into shreds. He quickly slipped his own bloodstained shirt over her skinny frame. It nearly reached down to her knees, but it was better than nothing. Elena moaned at the sudden movement. "Shhhh, you're okay Elena", Nate gently said. Scars covered her neck and his arms. Nate tried to scoop her into his arms but only got more groaning.

A familiar helicopter sound suddenly filled his ears. Sully! " Sully in here!", Nate yelled. " Whoa what happened here", Sully exclaimed as he took in the sight of Elena. " I think she fell down from the upper level of the cave", Nate softly said. " We need to get her to a hospital....", Sully said although they both knew there wouldn't be any in the remote jungle they were currently in. "Let's take the helicopter and see if we can get to a nearby village", Sully said. Nate gently bent down and scooped Elena up into his strong arms. She weighed practically as much as a school backpack in his arms. " I always told her she needed to eat more", Sully said jokingly, trying to lighten the tense mood. They climbed the stairs to his helicopter with Elena's legs grazing the edge of the helicopter. 

She cried out in pain as Nate tried to shush her. Sully flew the helicopter across the top of the forest scanning the ground for a small town or village. " Nate"? Elena groaned and tried to sit up in his arms. " Elena! you're awake"! Nate exclaimed. He moved her to a more comfortable position but didn't allow her to sit up. Nate's shirt slipped off her shoulders and revealed bare skin. Nate's bare chest grazed against her shoulders and he gasped. Elena seemed to be running a high fever. Elena slipped back into unconsciousness and Nate's heart sank. " Any luck Sully"? " Sorry kid... nothiOH WAIT. I see a village. Nate looked out the window and was disappointed that the village consisted of about twenty tiny homes. Or should he say huts? Elena whined in his arms. " It's okay, you're gonna be okay". 

Sully lowered the helicopter and it skidded to a halt on the unpaved ground. " Sorry. Hey, how's she doin'"? His response was a cry in pain from Elena. Nate flung open the door and jumped to the ground. Sully handed Elena down to Nate. She shivered in the bitter cold. Even under Nate's giant shirt, the cold was unbearable. " Come on Nate, we need to get Elena treated and get you something to wear", Sully said. They carefully walked down to the village. A small man walked up and started speaking a language they couldn't understand. " English?" Nate questioned. " Yes, the man answered. " My name Jacob, what happen", he asked pointing to Elena. " She had a long fall, can you treat her? Do you have a doctor"? Sully asked. Jacob motioned for them to follow him. 

They entered a warm candlelit room. Jacob motioned for them to put Elena on the bed. Nate gently put her down onto the soft sheets. Immediately, the white sheets began to get covered with red. Jacob politely asked Nate and Sully to leave the room. Sully left and Nate followed with a moment's hesitation. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 3 hours later...

Nate and Sully entered the room to see Elena covered with bandages. The small man was quietly cleaning the dirt off of Elena's face. Nate and Sully thanked the man and then went to Elena's side. " Will she be okay", Nate quietly asked the small man. Jacob put a hand on Nate's shoulder and gave him a smile and a clean shirt to wear. Sully felt Elena's wrist for a pulse and screamed in shock when he couldn't find one.

TO BE CONTINUED.... HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!


End file.
